


Crushed

by charlotteicewolf77



Series: Stranded 'verse [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly will break an immortal man? This is just one in many things...<br/>WARNING!!!! Not for those with weak stomachs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who/Torchwood or any other trademarked stuff mentioned in this sotry and/or series

The Master watched with a disdainful expression on his face and his lips curled in to a sneer as Jack came back to life with a painful gasp and jerked around in the chains that held him force fully to the hot metal walls around him.

"Got bored of being the Doctor's personal chauffeur then?" the immortal captain asked him with a smirk and fancied that one of the soldiers guarding the door grinned a little at that too.

"Oh just you wait freak." The time lord sneered, before plunging a knife straight through his heart.

~0~

When Jack revived he found himself no longer in the boiler room, he tried to look around to see where he was now but discovered that he couldn't move his head more than half of an inch in any direction so settled for listening for the Master to come back, or one of the guards, being without company felt weird and daunting funnily enough.

Just when he thought he was going to be isolated and immobile for ever the Master came in and had a grin on his face that jack had learnt long ago meant a lot of pain although not necessarily dying and if he did lose his life at all it would be an incredibly slow experience.

"Do you know where you are freak?" he demanded, sounding almost like a child on Christmas day begging his parents for his gifts.

"In your very over bearing presence?" he drawled with an eye roll.

"Oh very good! You're learning your place at last! Now, to use an extremely old phase, this won't hurt a bit."

There was a sound of crunching gears and stone scraping against metal before pain exploded behind his eyes and he knew nothing except the blackness that descended over him.

~0~

Reviving this time around was an incredibly painful process and when his body had healed itself he wondered how exactly he had died and then his ears were ringing from a round of applause coming out of now here. "Oh bravo freak that was brilliant! I wonder what it will be like if I did that again but slower, let's find out! Oh, and freak, look up."

He did and almost screamed at what he saw. It was a heavy stone cylinder 3 metres tall and 2 metres wide, he looked down and saw he was trapped between two halves of stone with an opening at the top for his head, he spotted a pulley system attached to the stone and felt bile rise up in his throat as he realised what had happened. His head had been crushed by the stone. He would have puked if he had anything in his stomach to regurgitate.

The stone started to lower again but this time he could see it as it inched slowly down towards him and wondered if he bit his tongue out whether he would die of blood loss before the stone could crush his skull.

The next time he looked up the stone was a mere 5 inches away and steadily coming lower and lower. The rough granite grazed his head and gradually began to push him further and further down, his jaw collided with the stone he was trapped in and smacked back with a resounding crunch and the stone pressed down harder and harder, soon his skull would crack and then it would start to crush his brains while he was still alive until his entire head resembled nothing more than a sticky gooey pile of skin and dust.

He felt his skull crack and prayed he's lose conscious soon, luckily he did.

The stone descended lower and lower, when it rose up again it looked to the entire world as if his head had exploded.

The Master watched in fascination as the bones began to reform from the dust and the brains solidified until Jack was recognisable again.

He revived with a painful groan instead of his usual gasp.

Then the Master did it all over again.


End file.
